Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the technical field of display, and particularly to a touch panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Touch control technology is mainly implemented on a basis of a capacitive touch screen, for example. Two types of capacitance-type sensors, i.e., both a mutual capacitance sensor and a self-capacitance sensor, are typically applied. For example, the mutual capacitance sensor may be used in implementing a conventional multi-touch functionality, and the self-capacitance sensor may be used more broadly in implementing a single touch functionality. With booming development in touch control technology, floating touch technology is gradually becoming an emerging touch operating mode in relevant markets.
Floating touch technology means that an operation similar to a mouse movement may be obtained by a movement of a hand remaining at a certain distance above a touch screen when a user utilizes the touch screen, such that a touch operation is implemented without any touch with the touch screen. Existing floating touch technologies are mainly implemented based on an infrared light field.